Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-2-2(2t+7)}$
Distribute the ${-2}$ into the parentheses: $ -2 {-2(}\gray{2t+7}{)} $ $ -2 {-4t-14} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ -4t {-2 - 14}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ -4t {-16}$ The simplified expression is $-4t-16$